


Destroyer

by cumanakecil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bloody, Friendship, Gore, Oneshot, Suspense, chara death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia mundur, berjalan perlahan dan bersandar pada tembok porselen di belakangnya. Menunduk dan mencengkram knop pintu. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Tetapi ia menyeringai. Lebar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> _My first bloody fic. A request (and challenge) from my friend. Enjoy please :)_

"SAI!"

Seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di barisan pojok bagian kanan perpustakaan menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Kedua mata onyxnya menjelajah setiap sudut perpustakaan, mencari asal suara yang baru saja memanggilnya itu. Dan tak lama kemudian pandangannya tertumpu pada sesosok berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru cerah yang tengah melambaikan tangan penuh semangat.

Sai mengangkat alis. Ia tak peduli, sebenarnya. Ada urusan apa dirinya dengan makhluk kuning itu? Maka Sai hanya memandang teman sekelasnya itu dalam diam sebelum beberapa detik kemudian kembali berpaling dan membuka bukunya kembali. Meneruskan membaca. Menyebabkan sosok berkulit tan yang tadi mengumandangkan namanya melirik kesal.

Sang ebony melirik sekilas. Memandangi makhluk di sebelahnya yang kini sibuk membaca baris-baris kalimat dari buku yang ia baca. Untuk apa Naruto datang ke sini dan menghampiri dirinya? Kenalpun tidak. Yah, Sai bisa dibilang termasuk orang yang kurang pandai bersosialisasi. Entah apa yang berbeda dalam dirinya sehingga membuatnya lebih suka menyendiri daripada berkelompok. Sai sangat jarang berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya—hanya sesekali, itu juga ketika ada pelajaran yang mengharuskan semua muridnya duduk berkelompok. Selain itu? Jangan ditanya. Melirik pun sepertinya enggan.

" _Kau harus belajar mencari teman, Sai. Kalau tidak kau pasti akan mendapat masalah suatu hari nanti. Percaya itu."_

Kata-kata dokter pribadi itu terngiang di benak Sai. Mendapat masalah? Bah. Orang itu pikir sudah berapa tahun ia menyendiri seperti ini? Hampir 10 tahun, dan dirinya belum mendapat masalah apa-apa. Sai menganggap dokter itu hanya ingin mengatur dirinya saja. Maka, sampai sekarang pun Sai tidak mau menuruti nasehatnya.

Yah, setidaknya sampai saat ini.

"Haaah. Semua orang sedang sibuk hari ini. Teme masih belum keluar dari kelasnya—pelajaran Biologi memang sangat menyita waktu. Sakura sedang bersama Ino dan teman-temannya yang centil itu. Kiba bermain basket di lapangan, dan ia bilang tidak bisa diganggu. Gaara masih berkutat dengan lembar-lembar proposalnya untuk acara tahunan OSIS 2 bulan lagi. Ah, dunia memang membosankan!" Naruto menumpukan dagunya pada meja dan menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ia memang terlihat sangat bosan.

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aah—tidak tahu, ya. Kakiku serasa mempunyai pikiran sendiri." sang pirang meregangkan otot kedua lengannya. Pegal. "Habiis, tak ada lagi tempat yang bisa kudatangi. Untung aku ketemu kau. Kalau tidak, sudah pasti aku akan terlihat seperti orang hilang di sini." kedua mata biru langitnya memandangi setiap orang yang sedang membaca buku di sekitarnya. Uh, bagaimana cara mereka bertahan kalau tidak menggerakkan badan seperti itu?

Sai mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya dan menatap Naruto sesaat. Hm, mungkin anak ini bisa menjadi temannya yang pertama. Tak terasa sebuah senyum samar menghiasi wajah pucatnya—entah senyum palsu atau bukan. Dan tak lama kemudian ia beranjak untuk mengambil sebuah buku dari rak di sampingnya dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto. "Mau baca? Kurasa kau akan terlihat sangat bodoh kalau hanya berdiam diri seperti itu."

Naruto nyengir. "Ah, tidak, tidak, terima kasih. Aku rasa mungkin akan lebih baik menjadi orang bodoh disini daripada membaca buku seperti itu." ia mengambil buku yang disodorkan oleh Sai dan meletakkannya kembali di rak.

"Hm, mungkin kau benar. Kurasa kau akan lebih nyaman menampilkan muka bodohmu yang asli daripada berpura-pura membaca—karena aku yakin otakmu yang hanya sebesar kacang itu tak akan mampu mencerna seluruh abjad, bahkan halaman pertama buku itu."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Memandang aneh teman di sebelahnya yang sudah kembali tenggelam dalam buku yang sempat tergeletak pasrah di atas meja. Apa tadi katanya? Otak sebesar kacang? Naruto mendengus kesal. Sebegitu bodoh kah otaknya sehingga layak untuk dideskripsikan seperti itu?

Tadinya ia kira Sai hanyalah murid biasa yang suka menyendiri. Naruto tak pernah berniat untuk mengajaknya melakukan sesuatu bersama—karena sepertinya Sai sudah nyaman akan dunia yang ia buat sendiri. Dan Naruto tak mempedulikan sikap teman-temannya yang lain yang seperti tidak menganggap ada Sai di kelas. Dan barulah tadi Naruto pertama kali menghampiri Sai dan mengajaknya berbincang. Sekaligus menyadari satu sifat buruk si _ebony_ itu.

"Kau baca apa sih?"

Sai menoleh sekilas. "Ini buku yang memuat tentang berbagai peristiwa yang sangat berpengaruh bagi—ah, kurasa aku tidak perlu memberitahumu. Otak kacangmu itu pasti tak bisa mengerti. Lebih baik kau ambil buku-buku komik atau bacaan anak-anak yang ada di ujung sana. Mau kutunjukkan?"

"Oh. Tidak, terimakasih." Naruto memutar bola matanya. Apakah mulut orang di sebelahnya ini terancang untuk menghina? Sang Uzumaki pun melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Bosan.

 _  
**KRIIING!**   
_

"Ah, bel. Ayo Sai, kita harus masuk. Pelajaran Asuma-sensei tidak akan memperbolehkan siapapun muridnya terlambat barang 2 detik saja." Naruto bangkit dan meletakkan kursi yang ia duduki ke tempatnya semula. Menunggu Sai yang masih juga tidak mau menghentikan aktivitas membacanya.

"Kau ini dengar atau tidak? Ayo—"

"Kau kira aku tuli? Asuma-sensei tidak akan masuk sebelum 15 menit berlalu setelah bel berbunyi. Aku masih harus membaca beberapa bagian lagi. Dan bisakah kau menghentikan mulut besarmu itu berkicau dan mengacaukan segala sesuatu yang berada di otakku?" Sai membuka halaman bukunya, tanpa ekspresi. Tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang mendengus kesal.

"Atau kau mau duluan? Silahkan. Tak ada yang menyuruhmu berdiri dengan muka bodohmu di sebelahku dan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Naruto menarik kursi kembali dan menghempaskan diri di atasnya dengan kasar, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik. "Oke, oke! Aku tunggu kau. Cih, bisakah kau berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata kas—" dan dengan spontan ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, berharap Sai tidak mendengarkan apa yang tadi hendak ia katakan. Sabar, Naruto, batinnya. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau bisa bersabar barang sedikit saja.

Dan beruntungnya Sai tidak memerhatikan. Sang _ebony_ itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku di hadapannya, sehingga membuat Naruto bisa menarik napas lega. Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam diam. Naruto menguap lebar. Ia hendak meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan memejamkan mata kalau saja Sai tidak menutup bukunya dan bangkit dari kursi.

"Sudah. Ayo."

Naruto meregangkan ototnya sebentar dan berjalan mengikuti Sai ke luar perpustakaan. Keduanya menyusuri koridor yang lengang. Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Ia terus berjalan sampai tiba-tiba kedua bola mata birunya menangkap sebuah sosok berambut biru tua raven yang tengah bersender di pilar, tak jauh dari kelasnya. Senyum Naruto pun mengembang seketika. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Sai di belakang.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto. Yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok berkumis kucing menghampiri dirinya. Ia segera memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam kantong celana dan menyeringai pada Naruto.

"Hei, Dobe. Kemana saja kau? Tak biasanya aku tidak melihatmu bersama semangkuk ramen di kantin seperti tadi." Sasuke—sang rambut raven—mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. 'sesuatu' yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari ramen pasti adalah 'sesuatu' yang hebat.

Uzumaki berambut pirang itu mendengus kesal. "Tak ada yang menemani. Lagipula aku bosan. Jadi aku hanya bermain ke perpustakaan dan bertemu dengan orang itu." ia mengendikkan kepala ke arah pemuda pucat di belakangnya yang memasang senyum palsu. Kemudian orang itu mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke yang memandang dengan tajam. Siapa orang ini?

"Hai. Namaku Sai. Salam kenal.."

"..Pantat ayam."

Naruto mendelik. Sasuke menggeram. Ia maju selangkah dan menatap Sai dengan garang.

"Apa.. Katamu.. Tadi… Hah?"

Kedua mata onyx mereka bertemu. Sasuke memasang _death glare_ pada orang di depannya. Apa-apaan dia? Baru saja berkenalan sudah minta ribut rupanya. Namun Sai hanya tetap memasang senyum palsunya. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke bertambah berang. Kalau saja Naruto tidak segera menarik lengan Sasuke untuk menjauh, mungkin akan terjadi baku hantam antar keduanya.

"Hentikan senyum menyebalkanmu itu!" geram Sasuke. Apa-apaan sih dia?

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sasuke-san. Apakah ada yang salah dengan kemiripan rambutmu dengan salah satu bagian binatang berkaki dua itu?"

"Grr. Kau ini—"

"Sudahlah teman-teman, tak ada gunanya bertengkar." Naruto menghela napas panjang. Memang susah berhadapan dengan dua orang yang masing-masing memiliki ego yang sangat tinggi. "Teme, tahan emosimu. Dan Sai—oh, ayolah. Bisakah kau berhenti mengata-ngatai orang?"

Namun Sai hanya tetap memasang senyum palsunya—yang dengan sukses membuat Sasuke berkeinginan untuk mencakar mukanya saat itu juga. "Aku tidak mengata-ngatai. Hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Apakah itu salah?"

"Tapi.. Bisakah kau tidak bersikap terlalu jujur dan tidak mengucapkan apa yang terlintas di benakmu tanpa kau pikirkan lagi terlebih dahulu? Kadangkala itu bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

Sang _ebony_ itu terdiam beberapa saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Namun setelah itu tangannya bergerak, mengambil buku catatan kecil dari saku celana dan membalik-balik beberapa lembar di dalamnya. "Tapi buku catatan ' _Bagaimana Menjadi Teman Yang Baik_ '-ku mengatakan.." ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk ke kepalanya. "Bersikaplah jujur dan berkatalah apa adanya kepada orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kurasa itu cu—"

"Berhenti mengoceh, idiot." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sai. Uchiha itu memutar bola mata onyxnya. "Tinggalkan buku tak bergunamu itu. Pertemanan tidak butuh aturan, kalau kau tahu. Dobe, kita pergi. Tak ada gunanya berdiri di sini dan mendengarkan orang aneh seperti dia." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari Sai. Yang ditarik pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengeluarkan cengiran minta maaf pada sang kulit pucat di depannya.

Sai memandang Sasuke sejenak. Kemudian kedua matanya menyipit seiring dengan senyuman—palsu—yang terkembang di wajahnya. "Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu, pantat ayam."

"Grrr! Hentikan panggilan itu!"

Dan keduanya menghilang dari pandangan. Meninggalkan Sai yang masih terpaku diam. Senyuman telah memudar dari wajah pucatnya. Pandangannya kosong. Entah perasaan apa yang kini sedang menggelayuti hati pemuda itu. Sakit. Sai merasakan amarahnya yang perlahan membara—dan bahkan ia tak tahu sedang marah karena apa. Kepalanya panas. Tangannya mengepal dengan sangat kuat. Sai merasa pening. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menghimpit batinnya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes.

 _Apa..?_

Ia berlari. Berlari menuju tempat dimana ia berharap bisa mendinginkan kepala. Derap langkah kakinya mengarah menuju toilet. Napas Sai terengah-engah. Ia membuka kran air dengan kasar, membiarkan cairan dingin yang mengalir keluar itu membasahi tangan dan rambutnya. Juga mukanya. Tetapi tak bisa. Perasaan sesak itu masih ada.

 _Apa yang terjadi..?_

Tetes air membasahi sebagian seragamnya. Sai mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan geram. Ia mencengkram westafel dengan kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia memandangi bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin. Dengan rambut yang tidak beraturan dan rona muka yang semakin memucat.

 _Apa yang salah..?_

Bibirnya bergetar. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk mencari tahu penyebab terjadinya hal yang tiba-tiba ini. Ia memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi. Apakah semacam penyakit? Tapi Sai tahu, ia tak mengidap penyakit serius apapun. Perlahan, benaknya mulai menyusuri satu-persatu kegiatan yang sudah ia lakukan tadi. Mencari hal yang menyebabkan emosinya menjadi tak terkendali.

 _Sasuke._

Dan entah kenapa nama itu muncul tiba-tiba di benaknya. Emosi pemuda itu mulai naik turun kembali. Sai membeliak garang. Ia menggeram, meluapkan seluruh emosinya dengan satu raungan keras. Orang ini. Orang ini..

 _Ia mengambil Naruto. Teman pertama. Pengganggu. Penghasut._

Teriakan frustasi terdengar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pilu. Sai terengah-engah. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur kembali, mengiringi tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya. Baru pertama kali dirinya merasakan perasaan aneh seperti itu. Dikhianati. Ditinggalkan.

Dibenci.

 _Lenyapkan pengganggu. Hilangkan penghasut. Habisi. Bunuh._

Pikiran-pikiran itu berkelebat. Memenuhi benak. Menghantui pikiran. Hati kecilnya berontak. Meniupkan perasaan benci yang semakin menguasai dirinya. Membuat sang pemuda tak bisa lagi mengendalikan diri. Ia mundur, berjalan perlahan dan bersandar pada tembok porselen di belakangnya. Helaan napasnya tidak beraturan, membuatnya tak bisa berdiri tegak. Ia menunduk, mencengkram knop pintu. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Tetapi ia menyeringai. Lebar.

 _  
**Habisi. Bunuh.**   
_

_  
**  
** _

* * *

_  
_

 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah kaki dua pasang sepatu menggema di sepanjang koridor. Sekolah saat itu terlihat sangat lengang—sudah pukul lima sore sekarang, dan itu berarti seluruh murid semestinya sudah berada di rumah dan bersantai ria di sofa mereka. Sesekali terdengar suara guntur yang membelah langit. Cuaca gelap. Awan _cumulonimbus_ mewarnai langit dengan nuansa kelamnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada badai.

"Sedang apa kau, belum pulang sore-sore begini?"

Salah seorang dari mereka buka suara, menghilangkan keheningan dan pantulan suara dari hentakan sepatu di koridor. Sang rambut raven melirik sekilas pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah berjalan di sebelahnya. Tanpa suara. Merasa diabaikan, Sasuke pun membuang muka dan kembali memandangi jendela-jendela di sampingnya.

"Ada urusan dengan Kakashi-sensei. Kau sendiri, pantat ayam?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Geez. Berhentilah memakai nama panggilan itu. Aku latihan basket dan bertugas membereskan ruangannya. Tch. Melelahkan." ia merenggangkan otot lengannya sejenak sebelum kemudian menyelipkan kembali kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. _Baka. Semestinya sekarang aku sudah istirahat di kamar._

Sunyi kembali. Lagi-lagi hanya terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki Sai dan Sasuke. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Kilatan petir yang menyambar membuat lorong itu mendapatkan penerangan mendadak yang kemudian hilang. Memperjelas siluet wajah Sasuke yang datar dan orang di sebelahnya..

Yang menyeringai.

Atmosfer di antara keduanya perlahan berubah—namun sayang, Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Titik-titik air hujan mulai turun dari langit. Menurunkan suhu bumi seketika dan membasahi apa yang ia lewati. Namun keduanya tetap berjalan dalam diam. Tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Um, Sasuke, bisa kau bantu memasukkan ini sebentar?" suara Sai memecah keheningan. Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati temannya itu sedang berdiri, dengan gergaji mesin yang cukup besar di sebelahnya. "Kurasa mereka lupa memasukkan alat ini dan membiarkannya menghalangi jalan. Aku ingin memindahkannya ke tempat yang benar tetapi berhubung benda ini cukup berat.." Sai mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apakah kau selalu peduli terhadap hal-hal seperti ini?" ujarnya sembari berjalan mendekati Sai. "Baiklah. Aku angkat bagian sini. Tetapi tolong cepat, aku harus pulang."

Sai mengangguk. Keduanya membisikkan aba-aba dan serempak mengangkat gergaji besar tersebut. Sedikit terhuyung, Sasuke kemudian memutar knop pintu di depannya dengan tangan yang lain. Papan bertuliskan 'Ruang Peralatan' tergantung di tengah pintu kayu tua tersebut.

 _Kriet._ Pintu terbuka. Terlihat sebuah ruangan kecil yang penuh dengan peralatan-peralatan milik penjaga sekolah dan para buruh yang kebetulan tengah membangun gedung sayap kanan bangunan ini. Palu, paku, gergaji, cat tembok, sapu, lap pel, dan berbagai barang sejenisnya tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sasuke sempat mengerinyitkan hidungnya tatkala aroma besi berkarat menyambar hidungnya. Benar-benar ruangan yang mempunyai kesan tua.

Sasuke dan Sai berjalan beriringan, dan meletakkan gergaji mesin raksasa itu bersamaan di satu sudut ruangan. Sang rambut raven mengibas-ngibaskan kedua jari tangannya. Pegal. Gergaji itu bukan main beratnya, bahkan bagi seorang anggota klub judo seperti Sasuke.

"Sudah. Aku mau pulang. Ayo Sa—hei, kenapa kau tutup pintunya?" Sasuke mengerinyitkan dahi, memandangi tingkah laku aneh orang pucat di depannya yang terlihat sedang menggeser gerendel pintu. Kini satu-satunya akses keluar masuk dari ruangan itu sudah terkunci. "Apa sih maumu? Minggir! Aku harus pulang!" pemuda itu mendorong Sai untuk menjauhi pintu. Tetapi yang didorong tetap tak bergeming. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya geram. Apa lagi kali ini?

"Boleh aku bicara, Uchiha?" Sai melangkah maju. Pandangan matanya tidak terbaca. Wajahnya datar. Entah apa yang sedang berada di pikirannya. Ia berjalan perlahan, membuat orang di depannya refleks mundur ke belakang. Kedua mata onyxnya menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sasuke yang terpojok untuk terus mundur ke belakang.

 **  
_Here we go._   
**

Terdengar beberapa dentingan barang logam yang berada di meja yang bergoyang, tersenggol oleh kaki Sasuke yang mundur secara sembarang. Dan beberapa langkah kemudian, punggung pemuda berambut raven itu berhadapan dengan tembok. Tak ada jalan keluar lagi.

"Hei, hei, kau tidak bermaksud 'mencelakakan'ku kan? Kau bukan homo. Aku tahu itu." Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk menyeringai—walaupun keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Atau kau benar-benar penyuka sesama jenis, eh?"

Sai masih terdiam. Sasuke mengerinyit heran. Sebenarnya orang ini—

 _Srat._

"Argh!"

Namun tiba-tiba Sai melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke arah kaki Sasuke. Menyelengkat kedua alat gerak pemuda itu dan membuatnya tak bisa berdiri tegak. Jatuh. Kini tubuh Sasuke disangga oleh kedua lututnya. Entah kekuatan apa yang Sai pakai sehingga bisa merubuhkan dirinya seperti itu. Kedua mata onyx Sasuke berkilat marah, menatap tajam pada pemuda yang berdiri di depannya dengan—tunggu, benda apa yang kini tergenggam di tangannya?

Dan kedua mata Sasuke membulat seketika.

 _Crak._

"UAAARGH! B—BRENGSEK KAU SAI!"

Cipratan darah segar mewarnai tembok di belakang Sasuke, seiring dengan tertancapnya paku di kedua telapak tangan pemuda itu. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya, menggigit bawah bibirnya hingga berdarah. Berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan dari kedua telapak tangannya yang kini seakan menyatu dengan tembok. Terpaku dengan dalam di sana, dengan cairan merah pekat di sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, HAH?"

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Sai menatap datar ke arah Sasuke yang menggeram marah. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian bangkit dan berjalan perlahan, meletakkan kembali palu besar dan beberapa paku raksasa di tempatnya, di sudut ruangan. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu diam selama kita bicara. Itu saja." bisiknya.

"KAU GILA!" raung Sasuke. Kini kedua tangannya seakan remuk. Ingin memberontak, tetapi semakin banyak ia bergerak, semakin ngilu pula telapak tangannya. Maka Sasuke sekarang hanya bisa membentak. Berteriak. Menumpahkan segala apa yang ada di otaknya.

"IDIOT!"

Langkah kaki Sai menggema di sekitar ruangan ketika ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Kedua mata onyxnya menatap dingin pada pemuda di depannya itu. Sai kemudian berlutut, menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Sasuke yang masih bertumpu pada kedua lutut. Jari-jari pucat orang itu mulai terangkat, membelai dagu pemuda di depannya. Merasakan setiap lekukan rahang bawah Sasuke sembari mengangkatnya perlahan agar berhadapan lurus dengan wajahnya.

"Kau harus tenang ketika ingin berbicara denganku, Tuan Sempurna." senyum aneh mulai terkembang di wajah sang kulit pucat. Sasuke menggeram marah. Apa-apaan orang ini? Dan di saat itulah otak sang rambut raven mulai bekerja. Ia merasakan setiap sentuhan di wajahnya. Mencari saat yang tepat dan langsung membuka mulutnya, menjepit jari telunjuk Sai dengan deretan giginya. Pemuda itu menggigit sekeras yang ia bisa, sehingga secara refleks Sai menarik jari-jarinya kembali. Dan Sasuke pun menyeringai ketika melihat tetesan darah merah mengucur turun dari jari itu.

"Tak pernahkah kau diajarkan untuk bersopan-santun terhadap lawan bicaramu, Uchiha?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia mendengus kesal. "Kubalikkan padamu. Apakah memperlakukanku seperti ini termasuk sopan san—HEI! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BEN—.."

Sayang, pemuda itu tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kedua mata onyxnya membeliak lebar ketika sebuah sayatan vertikal dari atas bibir sampai bagian bawah dagu memaksa dirinya untuk terdiam. Atau lebih tepatnya mencabut kemampuan berbicaranya dalam sekejap. Cairan merah pekat kembali mengucur, membasahi kulit bagian lehernya.

"Ngggh!"

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika mulut besarmu itu tidak berfungsi dulu." darah merah mengotori ujung pisau lipat yang digenggam Sai. Ekspresi pemuda pucat itu masih tetap datar, kontras dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sebuah benda tajam yang berlumuran darah.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Mengerinyit. Sakit. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh makhluk di depannya itu. Sasuke tak sempat melihat ketika Sai mengambil pisau lipat kecil itu—entah dari mana. Kesemuanya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat, dan tiba-tiba ia sudah merasakan nyeri di bagian mulut, seiring dengan darah segar yang memercik di depan matanya.

"TATAP AKU KALAU BICARA!" terdengar suara benturan keras ketika tempurung kepala belakang Sasuke beradu dengan tembok. Suara rintihan pilu menggema ke seluruh ruangan ketika Sai menjambak rambut raven Sasuke dengan paksa dan menghentakkannya ke atas. Memaksa kedua mata onyx Sasuke untuk menatap ke dalam matanya.

Api kemarahan Sai yang tadi sempat terlihat mulai mereda. Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi datarnya kembali—dengan masih menjambak rambut Sasuke dan menahan kepala orang di depannya agar tetap tegak. "Kau apakan Naruto?"

 _Huh?_ Sasuke mengerinyit heran. Memangnya apa yang telah dirinya lakukan pada Naruto?

"Kau pengaruhi apa bocah itu hingga meninggalkanku?" bisik Sai. Kedua bola mata pekatnya menatap tajam pada orang di depannya, terlihat mencari jawaban dari sana. "Kau apakan pikirannya, HAH?"

 _Duak._

Sekali lagi—tempurung kepala belakang Sasuke menghantam tembok dengan kerasnya. Menyebabkan percikan darah segar terciprat dari sana, mengotori tembok tersebut dalam sepersekian detik. Sasuke melenguh kesakitan. Orang di depannya sudah benar-benar gila. Bagaimana dirinya bisa menjawab jikalau mulut saja tidak bisa berfungsi?

Sai berdiri. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandang rendah Sasuke yang masih meringis kesakitan. Belum cukup. Pemuda itu mengangkat kaki kanannya perlahan, meletakkan bagian belakang sepatu pantofelnya pada telapak tangan Sasuke yang terpaku pada dinding. Dan meremukkannya dengan halus. Ia menumpukan seluruh berat badannya pada tumit belakang dan memutar bagian itu perlahan.

"Kau.."

Sasuke bisa merasakan telapak tangannya yang seakan menipis. Tulangnya remuk seketika.

"..Rebut.."

 _Krak_. Dan Sasuke bisa merasakan jari telunjuknya terpisah dan jatuh ke lantai, dengan berlumuran darah.

"..Naruto.."

Sambungan tulang yang membentuk jari manis dan kelingkingnya sudah tak terbentuk. Menyatu bersama aliran darah yang mengalir dari robekan di ujung jari tersebut. Terlihat beberapa serpihan putih menambah warna dari darah merah itu.

"..Dariku.."

Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Ngilu. Ia bisa merasakan sambungan syaraf di tangannya putus satu persatu.

"..Bukan? Jawab aku, Uchiha!"

 _Duak._

"Ohok!" cairan merah menyembur dari mulut Sasuke tatkala Sai menghantam bagian perutnya dengan kaki. Rasanya seakan lambung dan ususnya menyatu. Pemuda itu terbatuk keras sembari mengeluarkan bercak-bercak darah yang bercampur dengan cairan cokelat muda kental yang berasal dari makanan yang telah dihaluskan oleh lambungnya—bibir Sasuke seakan dihantam palu ketika merasakan cairan basah itu mengalir melalui robekan mulut tersebut.

Bahu Sasuke bergetar. Lelah. Sakit. Tetapi ia masih memandang lurus ke arah mata Sai. Berharap pemuda itu membaca apa yang ada di otaknya. Menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dan mendengar seluruh jawaban yang berkeliaran di otaknya.

"Masih berani diam, eh?"

Sayangnya Sai tidak mempunyai kemampuan cenayang seperti itu.

"Kau memaksaku untuk mengeluarkan ini." Sai menyeringai. Sasuke membelalak. Sebuah benda tajam nan berkilau tergenggam di tangannya. Pisau lipat itu lagi—dan sudah terlumuri darah.

Pemuda pucat itu berlutut kembali. Ia memandangi setiap seluk beluk wajah Sasuke sembari mengelus ujung pisau yang tergenggam di tangannya. "Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat kita berbeda?" Sai membelai pipi kanan Sasuke dengan pisaunya. Mengukir sebuah goresan merah panjang di sana. "Kita sama-sama berambut hitam. Kulitku bahkan lebih putih darimu. Sebenarnya apa kelebihanmu, hm?"

Sunyi. Sepi.

"Tidak mau menjawab, eh? Kalau begitu biar aku yang tebak. Hmm.." pemuda itu kembali menggoreskan pisau di bagian pipi kiri Sasuke dan menyayatnya ke bawah. Sesekali ia mencungkil kulit wajah itu dan melemparkan bagian kulitnya ke sembarang arah, menyebabkan luka yang menganga dan daging merah yang terekspos jelas di sana.

"Ekspresi kita juga hampir sama. Mataku dan matamu—" pemuda _ebony_ itu berhenti mendadak, seakan sesuatu melintas dengan tiba-tiba di otaknya. "Ah, mungkin sekilas mata kita sama. Tetapi kalau diteliti, siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan kelebihan punyamu." ia mengarahkan ujung pisaunya ke depan mata kanan Sasuke. Menyeringai.

"Boleh kuambil contohnya satu?"

 _Crak._

"AAAAARRRH!" tubuh sang rambut raven menegang saat merasakan salah satu organ pengelihatannya dicabut paksa. Ia bisa merasakan syaraf-syaraf matanya ditarik dan putus seketika. Perih. Darah segar kembali mengalir, melewati sayatan-sayatan lebar yang tersebar di seluruh wajahnya.

"Tak berbeda," Sai memutar-mutar bola mata Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Mengamati setiap syaraf merah dan pupil di dalamnya. "Jadi sepertinya bukan ini. Tak berguna." dan pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan kirinya, meremukkan bola mata itu dalam sekejap, menimbulkan bunyi benda pecah yang sangat menjijikan. Dan tak lama kemudian darah merah terlihat mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya. Sasuke meringis pelan.

 _Mataku. Hancur._

"Jadi bukan mata.. Hmm.. Lalu apa?" tanya sang _ebony_ pada pemuda di depannya. Ia terdiam, seakan menunggu jawaban. Sementara Sasuke terus mengutuki ketidakwarasan orang di depannya yang mengharapkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya kepada seseorang yang—yah, bahasa kasarnya, bisu.

"Tidak jawab lagi?" akhirnya Sai membuka suara setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Ia mengelus ujung pisau lipatnya dengan jari-jarinya sementara kedua mata onyxnya menatap lurus pada wajah Sasuke. "Apa kau tuli? Lalu apa gunanya kedua telingamu yang terpasang itu?"

 _Crash_. Darah berceceran—lagi. Pisau lipat dalam genggaman Sai kembali mengambil alih keadaan. Benda itu menanggalkan kedua telinga Sasuke, menggoresnya dari atas ke bawah sehingga kedua organ tubuh itu terjatuh dari tempatnya. Sasuke merintih tertahan. Sungguh. Sakit. Sampai-sampai rasa sakit itu menghilangkan kemampuan pita suaranya untuk berteriak.

"Untuk apa ada sebuah organ tubuh kalau tidak berguna? Ah, kau tidak perlu ke dokter. Aku temanmu, dan sudah tugasku untuk membantumu menyingkirkannya, bukan begitu?"

Kemudian Sai berdiri. Ia melangkah ke sudut ruangan, entah untuk apa. Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk menolehkan kepala barang sedikit dan melihat apa yang dilakukan manusia gila itu di sana. Pemuda berambut raven itu menghembuskan napas dan merosot perlahan, hingga terduduk di lantai dengan kaki yang terlipat ke belakang. Ia menundukkan wajah. Geram. Bingung. Marah. Sakit.

 _What the hell is going on in here?_

"Aduduh, berat sekali benda ini.."

Menit berlalu, dan Sasuke spontan mengangkat wajahnya kembali ketika ia melihat sepasang kaki berhenti di depannya. Ia mendongak, dan menemukan Sai tampak kepayahan mengangkat gergaji mesin raksasa yang tadi mereka bawa bersama ke dalam ruangan ini. Refleks tubuh Sasuke langsung menegang kembali, seiring dengan mata onyx kirinya yang membulat lebar. _Shit_. _Apakah_ _orang tak waras ini akan mencoba untuk membelah tubuhku menjadi dua? GILA!_

Sasuke mencoba berontak, tetapi tak bisa. Suara pun tak bisa keluar. Maka ia hanya menatap nanar ketika Sai kembali menyeringai dan mengarahkan gergaji mesin raksasa itu ke atas kakinya yang kini tengah duduk bersimpuh.

"Aku harus meletakkan benda berat ini. Dan kurasa kakimu itu bisa menjadi tempatnya, Sasuke."

 _BRUK._

"UUUAAAARGH!"

Sasuke bisa merasakan tulang pahanya remuk seketika di saat benda besar itu menghantam kakinya yang terlipat. Pemuda itu mengerinyit kesakitan. Kini kakinya seakan lepas dari tempatnya. Cairan merah mulai merembes, mengalir dari daerah celana bagian bawah. Dan Sasuke menemukan pergelangan kakinya robek. Remuk. Mempertontonkan serpihan tulang dan bergumpal daging merah segar.

Sasuke menggeram marah. Hatinya berontak, tetapi kondisi tubuh yang tidak memungkinkan memaksanya untuk tetap diam.

 _BUNUH AKU, SAI! ITU AKAN MENJADI LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA MENYIKSAKU SEPERTI INI!_

Namun—sekali lagi—, Sai bukan cenayang yang bisa mendengar suara pikiran dan hati orang lain. Teriakan hati Sasuke terkubur dalam diam. Sunyi.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang." Sai melirik jam tangannya. Ia segera berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bagian seragamnya yang terkena debu dan beranjak untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya. Ia melenggang menuju pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Ah ya, sebelum itu.." pemuda pucat itu tiba-tiba berbalik. Ia mengeluarkan pemantik api dari dalam sakunya dan menatap iba pada sosok 'hancur' di depannya. "Cuaca hari ini dingin. Aku tidak tega untuk meninggalkanmu kedinginan. Dan kebetulan sekali, aku tak sengaja menyenggol minyak tanah tadi. Kurasa aku akan menghangatkan tubuhmu sebelum pergi."

Ia menyeringai, sembari menyalakan api dari pemantik di tangannya. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke luar pintu dan menatap Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, Tuan Sempurna. Semoga kita bertemu lagi di alam sana,"

 _Cklek._

"Sayonara.."

BWOOOSH!

Dan kobaran api yang menyambar berpadu dengan suara kenop pintu yang tertutup perlahan, seakan mengiringi derap langkah sang _ebony_ di lorong itu. Kilat petir yang menyambar menambah terang lorong tersebut selama sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya disusul dengan guntur yang menggelegar. Sai menyeringai kembali. Puas.

 

 

 _**Lenyapkan pengganggu. Hilangkan penghasut. Habisi. Bunuh.**   
_

  


**  
**

* * *

  
_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Fic gore pertama saya T^T udah lama pengen coba bikin, tapi baru bisa sekarang. Maafkan kalau adegan bloodynya kurang. Bingung abisnya :/ lagian kalo banyak-banyak nanti ceritanya kepanjangan huhu.
> 
> Gomen kalo ada typo, atau segala macamnya. Tidak disengajaa..
> 
> Yaah, gabisa komentar banyak. Saran dan kritik diterima. Review, please?


End file.
